redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
Itsula
Itsula is a world born of magic; Its lands and oceans are evident of this. The world teems with diverse life forms, strange cultures, and impossible structures. This is a world in which a quasi-medieval level of technology is combined with magic to form the backdrop for experience. Creation Myths There are different stories and theories on how Itsula came to be. Most races and cultures have their own creation myths. * Delbari Explosion * The Big Burp Major Species Intelligence, although the meaning of the word has to be stretched in some cases, is not hard to stumble upon. Many different races and species, some of them related against all odds, dwell the continents and beyond. * Delbari * Dwarves * Elves * Goblins * Halflings * Humans * Orcs * Geshiki Minor Species These are species that are intelligent enough to communicate but do not organize into polities. * Trolls * Dragons - far more intelligent than a monkey, or human for that matter, but highly solitary. Only three reports of living dragons have been confirmed. Fauna Many animals, great and small, populate the lands, the seas and the skies of Itsula. Some are magical, many are dangerous, some are domesticated for a variety of purposes. Some notable animals: * Wargs. A warg is a slightly larger than average wolf, with enough cunning to hunt both in packs and solitary. Major Polities Different species do not necessarily organize into polities. * The Woltraad. A biannual congregation of human tribe elders from the woods in the north-western part of the main continent. * The Marian Empire - an empire of elves. * The K'oltek'sh - an empire of orcs. * The Lu'Talin - a septannual gathering of the Geshiki mercenary leaders. See also Geshik Empire Minor Polities This includes inter-polity organizations. * The Dwerrow Mason Fellowship. A secret organisation of dwarves in pursuit of the reactivation of Ancient Dwerrow. * The Desert Wind peoples. An extinct culture, so-named because the first unearthed settlement was revealed during an unusually strong wind storm in the Perean desert. Little is known of these people except that they were human and had mastered animal husbandry and several laborious techniques for pot-making and thatching. Technology Most species know how to use/manipulate: * Waterwheels * Iron (smelting, forging, mining, etc) * Animal Husbandry * Rotational Farming Certain species have individuals who know more than that. Dwarves have extensive knowledge of alloys. Elder dwarves are rumoured to be expert alchemists. Magic Magic is the manipulation of forces using extraordinary and (to the average person) inexplicable means. There are three primary forms of magic in this world. * Clerical magic (also known as priestly or granted magic) * Thaumaturgical magic (or studied magic) * Sorcerous magic (or innate magic) All three forms of magic can be intrinsically good or evil. Clerical magic can be granted by Gods or higher beings with just intentions, or by demons. Thaumaturgical magic, likewise, can follow a path towards the light or the dark. Sorcerous magic, the innate kind, can also be either good or evil, mostly depending on the sorcerer's race. Anti-magical sentiments A number of interracial groups have sprouted across the continent, promoting a magic-free lifestyle. Claiming that manipulating forces greater than yourself inevitably means those forces manipulate you too, they resist contact with any form of magic. Some even travel door to door to warn townspeople of the dangers of magic. Oddly enough, the strongest proponents of this movement have been individuals from races known for their innate magic, including a number of dwarves who permanently wear blindfolds to silence their powerful eyes. Category:Worldbuilding projects Category:Itsula